


Tylko jeden krok

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tylko jeden krok [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent John, Gen, Kid Fic, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Ten fick jest prequelem do "Dwa kroki do miłości" - Stereka, miniatury, który ukaże się już wkrótce.Dziękuję za wszystkie Kudosy i komentarze. Gdyby nie wasze wsparcie, pewnie już dawno pisanie przestałoby mi sprawiać tyle radości :***





	

Stiles stał na moście, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku, od wartkiej, ciemnej rzeki poniżej. Wystarczył jeden krok. Jeden, malutki kroczek, by wszystkie jego zmartwienia zniknęły. Wszystkie problemy, smutki, upokorzenia.  
Tylko jeden krok.  
Miał tylko trzynaście lat. Był zaledwie dzieckiem, a już z całego serca nienawidził życia. Bo ono nie było dobre. Życie Stilesa było pasmem niekończącego się bólu i cierpienia. Jego życie i przyszłość były czarne, jak woda pod nim.  
Stanął wyżej na barierce i wziął głębszy wdech. Poprawił porozrywaną koszulkę na okaleczonym ramieniu i zasyczał z bólu, gdy przez przypadek uraził jedną ze świeższych, niezagojonych jeszcze ran. Jego całe ciało było jednym wielkim bólem i zranieniem. Siniaki, otarcia i skaleczenia. Wszystkie były sprawką jednej i tej samej osoby. Mężczyzny, który powinien go chronić i kochać od chwili poczęcia - jego ojca.  
Stiles wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o szeryfie. I tak było już od lat. Od dnia, gdy zginęła matka, a ojciec po raz pierwszy się upił i go spoliczkował. Od dnia, gdy zrozumiał, że przestał być chciany i kochany. Gdy stał się zbędny, niepotrzebny.  
Później było już tylko gorzej.  
Ojciec go ranił. Bił i poniżał przy każdej okazji. Wmawiał Stilesowi, jak bardzo chłopak był bezwartościowy i jak bardzo żałował, że to on przeżył zamiast matki.  
Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo Stiles się starał, jak bardzo chciał przekonać do siebie ojca i pokazać mu, że on też coś potrafi, że nie jest bezużyteczny. Nie ważne ile wysiłku, pracy i potu wkładał we wszystko, co robił.  
John nigdy nie był zadowolony. A każdą próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi dotkliwie karał.  
Jednak tym razem to było zbyt wiele.  
Ojciec jak w każdy wolny wieczór, zasiadł do butelki. A Stiles widząc, że ten nie był w humorze, postanowił szybko zejść mu z oczu.  
Nie dość szybko, jak się okazało.  
Szeryf złapał go i zaczął szarpać, powtarzając znane już chłopakowi słowa, które wryły się w jego serce i podświadomość, stając się częścią jego samego.  
\- Jestem niczym. Bezużyteczną kupą gówna, która niczego nie potrafi zrobić dobrze. Śmieciem, który nie zasługuje na choć namiastkę uczucia. Zabiłem ją. To przeze mnie nie żyje. To ja powinienem być na jej miejscu - szepcze przez łzy, przyciskając drżącą, skostniałą z zimna dłoń do krwawiącej rany na brzuchu.  
Ojciec rzucił w niego nożem.  
Rzucił w niego kuchennym nożem, krzycząc, że powinien zdechnąć jak zapchlony kundel, którym jest i złorzecząc, gdy ostrze przeleciało obok, jedynie kalecząc Stilesa w brzuch, tuż pod żebrami.  
\- Zapchlony kundel. Nic nieznaczący śmieć. Niegodny życia - mówił do siebie, nie odrywając wzroku od wody, która go do siebie przyzywała.  
\- To tylko jeden krok... - ruszył do przodu.  
\- _Nie!!!_ \- przerażony krzyk był ostatnim, co usłyszał, nim jego drobne, złamane ciało i dusza, spadły w dół, ku rwącemu, rzecznemu nurtowi, w którym czeka go upragniona śmierć.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fick jest prequelem do "Dwa kroki do miłości" - Stereka, miniatury, który ukaże się już wkrótce.  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie Kudosy i komentarze. Gdyby nie wasze wsparcie, pewnie już dawno pisanie przestałoby mi sprawiać tyle radości :***


End file.
